Running from the Problem
by oceanhelper1
Summary: Sam left Bree, for reasons unknown. She is tired of chasing after him, and when she finally finds him. Will he take her back? Will he tell her why he left? What happens when Death Eaters show up on their door step? OC/OC Bree/Sam


He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going. Just as far as away from her.  
"Stop following me!" He screamed, running down the muggle street. He didn't want to face his past. He wasn't ready.  
And now, at the worst time. And it had to be her, off course! If he wasn't late for work this morning..  
Maybe it would have been different.

"Stop following me!" He screamed, running down the muggle street. He didn't want to face his past. He wasn't ready.

"Sam, please come back!" She shouts after him, running to try and catch him.

"Stop, Bree! Just.. Don't!" He turned his head slightly, still afraid to face her

"You were the one who walked out on us! I say I love you once and you're gone in the blink of an eye! And I finally find you, and you run from me like I'm the plague!" She yells at him.

He stops in his track, turning around, to face her. He was looking down

"Why Sam? Why did you leave me?"

"I.. I can't, Bree.." He looks down the street. "I love you too, Bree, but being with me.. not to safe.."

"Why, Sam? You just left, you didn't even leave a note" Tears well in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what that's like? Waking up to see everything you love GONE?!"

He couldn't stand seeing her cry because him. He hugged her tight, squeezing her. "Don't, Bree.. please. Don't cry because of me.." He whispered, to shocked to use his normal voice

She wrapped her arms around him, "This wouldn't be the first time."

"I know.." He smiled, his arms around her waist. "Just don't cry, k. It hurts me when you cry. It hurts here." He pointed at his heart

She sighed, "Are you going to tell me why it's too dangerous to be with you?"

"The Death eaters.. they are looking for me.. Of course they do, after I left them.. And, besides, I don't deserve you.."

"Well, you're not getting rid of me. What did you do to the Death eaters?"

"I left them.. Killed one of theirs.. Now they are hunting me.." He looked down to her, a smile on his face, as he starred in her beautiful blue eyes.

She smiled up at him, "I missed that smile"

"You did?" He chuckled. "I missed you." He smiles warmly, his eyes closed

"I did, six months of being away from you is hard"

"I know.. But I think I suffered more, I mean its /you/ I missed, the most badass chick I ever met." He giggled, squeezing her tighter

"So bad, so very bad" Her sarcasm drips through her voice

He put his lips on hers. "I don't care. I love you so much.. I only need you.."

"I need you, no matter what." She kisses him back, passionately.

He smiled softly, in her kiss. "We are still on a muggle street.."

"So it seems"

**:** "We need to go somewhere.." He giggles picking her up

She laughs, "Well I guess you're leading then

"Shall we.." He smiles, spinning around, like dancing, then starts walking

"We shall"

He took her to his house letting her down when they got to the living room. He took of his coat, stretching out in his tank.

She looked around and found a picture of another women on his coffee table. "Who's this?"

He sighed looking down on the picture. "That's Sarah.."

"Who's Sarah?"

"She's my ex. She dumped me two months ago.."

"Oh, you...oh"

He smiled. "What? She dumped me. She told me I was talking too much abot some other girl.."

She brightened, "And who would that be Sam?

"One special girl, that I couldn't keep in my arms.. I slipped away from her. But now I'm back to her. If she takes me back, that is." He moved closer to her

"Do you have something to ask me?"

"Um.. Will you marry me?" He laughed smiling at her

"YES!" She lunges at him and captures him in a kiss.

"Good.." He smiled, holding her up for her legs, wrapping them around his waist. "..Now I can't run away from you.." He took out a small box opening it

Tears form in her eyes, "No, because you are officially mine"

"I am.." He kissed her with full force, squeezing her tight. "And you are mine.."

"I've waited for you forever" She whispered

"I know.. Now you got me... I'm ready to take my punishment.." He looked down, sad. He realized how him leaving her was depressing for her

"Punishment?"

"Yeah.. You punish me in any way.." He shook his head. "I know you are mad I left you.."

"Sure, I'm mad, but I wouldn't know how to punish you."

"Well I'm sure you can think of something." He looked away, letting her down

"Hmm..."

"I need to take a shower" He smiled, taking off his tank and walking up the stairs

"Okay I'll be here"

He went to the shower, taking off his clothes, taking a shower.

She walked outside for a moment, and sat down on the front step, making sure to close the front door.

He came down, in some clean clothes, surprised she wasn't in the house anymore. He opened the door, seeing her sit there. "Oh.. Well, hello, there.."

She glanced up at him, "Hello, All clean?"

"Yeah, just for you" He giggled, sitting down next to her, his arm over her shoulders

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, worried

"I was just trying to find you, so I don't know where we are. We could be in Africa for all I know."

"Well, we are in Germany.. I think.." He laughs, letting her head on his shoulder

"Hm, I thought we were in Vince." She giggled along with him.

"Well, it's not that different, I can see how you confused it." He kissed the top of her head

"What are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want. I think we should stay here, though, the Death eaters are still looking for me.." He looks down the street

"Ok, I'm cool with that. " She stood up and walked inside.

He sat there, in front of the house for a moment, looking somewhere, then stood up, and entered the house after her.

When he walked in she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bree? B.." He looked around the hoes trying to find her

She popped up behind him "boo"

"Shit, are you kidding me!" He jumped "What the fuck?!" He laughed, still confused

"Scared you" She giggled at him

"That's not funny!" He giggled, dropping on his bed, looking up at the ceiling

"It is too!" She sat down on him, criss cross applesauce

"Of! Hey!" He giggled, then pulled her down, next to him, as he stared into her eyes

"I love you Sam." She whispered

"I love you too, Bree Walker.." He giggled, kissing her softly

She smiled through the kiss at hearing his last name.

"You like that, do you?" He smiled, pulling her closer, into a hug, his hand on her waist

"Very much" she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad.." He nodded, pulling her up on him, as he took his hand trough her hair

"Only you make me feel like this"

"That's good!" He smiled, pulling his hand up and down her side

She moaned. "what am I going to do with you?"

"Yes?" He smiled, looking up at her, his hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

"You're too good for your own good" She ran her fingers down his chest

"I guess that's not good?" He giggled, taking off his shirt

"Oh it's very good, for me at least."

"Yeah?" He smiled warmly. "I'm liking the view too." He nodded, putting a hand on her cheek, caressing her

"Hey where'd you get this scar from?"

He turned his head, showing his scar "This? I got it from them.." He sighed

"Oh" She leaned over and kissed his cheek where the scar was.

"Thanks.." He smiled vaguely, looking back up at her

"Any time." She softly kissed his lips.

"Hmm.. I like that better.." He pulled her back down, as she tried to break away, kissing her passionately, his tongue playing with hers.

She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth.

"That even more.." He giggled, lowering his head, kissing her on her neck

She moaned, "I missed this most."

He licked his way up to her ear, nibbling it slightly, then whispering in her ear. "You taste awesome.." He giggled

"Your turn" She let a laugh out. She rolled on top of him, so that she was straddling him. She nibbled on his ear,

He smiled, sighing out. "You are amazing, Bree..." He moaned

"And this is only the start'' She traced the lines on his abs. "I'm going to-" There was a knock on the door.

He looked up. He signaled her to stay quiet, as he put his tank on

She silently stood up. tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, looking at her, worried

"What if it's them..."

"Don't cry!" He whispered, a little loudly, wiping off her tears. "Everything will be fine.."

"Ok" She gave him a kiss, and walked into the hall ahead of him.

He pulled her back as he came down after her. "Are you crazy?" He hissed with a low tone. "They are looking for me! not you." He looked out of the window, seeing it was who he thought it was..

"That would be the point of me answering!" she whispered back

"But what if they.." He hid behind the wall of the kitchen, as one of them peeked through the window

"I have to Sam, or they won't leave." She answered to door. "Hello?"

"We are looking for this man!" A death eater growled pushing a picture close to her face. A picture of Sam.

"Ah, I've never seen him."

The man frowned, looking into the house. "You do understand we know this is his house?" He growled again.

"He moved away, I bought this from some dude in a jacket."

The man groaned, grabbing her upper arm, pulling her away as he went into the house. He commanded a couple of his men to search the upper floor. But they couldn't find him no where

"I told you, now can you leave?"

He commanded a couple of his men to grab her. "You are going nowhere. Let's see if he's willing enough to follow you.." He walked down to the middle of small street, surrounded with houses. "Sam Walker!" He growled. "We found a woman in your house. If you don't show up now, we will kill her."

"Let go of me." She commanded

The death eater spun in his place, looking for Sam. Sam aperrates right in front of her, hugging her tight, then aparating away, again, before the two goons cold catch him.

They appear in a forest, "Now where are we Sam?"

"Forest, Near London." He nodded. "That should give us more time. Im sorry, Bree. This is why I left in the first place..

"Well, now they've seen me, so you're stuck with me."


End file.
